


The Fall

by Graboshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Contracts, Dark Dipper Pines, Dark!Dipper, Demon Deals, Emotional Manipulation, Killing, M/M, Magic, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bill Cipher, Running Away, demon contracts, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graboshipper/pseuds/Graboshipper
Summary: ~~Starts during Sock Oprea~~Dipper is desperate when he is left by his twin and the laptop is about to wipe its self. Bill offers a deal but after thinking for to long another deal is formed and Dipper loses trust in everyone but Bill. He is finally pushed over the limit and vanishes to fallow Bill's will.





	1. A bond is broken and a new is forged

_BEEP_

Dipper glared at the old laptop in front of him. Putting in another password and with hitting enter-

 

_BEEP_

 

The pre-teen had been at this for days. He slammed his hand onto the keys out of anger.

 

_BEEP_

 

“Oh shut up!” He snapped back at the screen. He was meant to be doing this with his sister but she had to go impress her latest crush.

 

_BEEP_

 

And it's not like this it was the first time she had promised him that she would help him and then abandon him. That was their childhood.

 

_BEEP_

 

But he just grinned and bared it. They were twins after all. But this summer was getting to him.

 

_BEEP_

 

She made him lose his job at the pool for some mermaid.

 

_BEEP_

 

She made him break up with Gideon Gleeful.

 

_BEEP_

 

She threw a month-long tantrum over a pig.

 

_BEEP_

 

She almost got him and Wendy killed, just so she could prove she knew what was right.

 

_BEEP_

 

Dipper’s anger boiled over at that point and he hit the keyboard once again putting in gibberish.

 

_BEEP_

‘5-minutes till data eraser. 1 attempt left.’

 

The screen flashed bright red. “No no no no no no no!” He grabs at his hair. “I’m gonna lose everything! I only have one more try?.”

 

“ **_Well. well. well. someone looking DESPERATE.”_ **The echoing voice filters into Dipper’s ears. The world drains of colour and the triangle in the window turns into Bill Cipher.

 

Dipper stepped away from demon glaring. “I thought I told you to leave me alone.”

 

“ **_I can help you kid._ ** ” Bill’s hand is covered in blue flames for a moment. “ **_You just need to hear out my DEMANDS._ **”

 

Dipper took his eyes off the demon and glanced at the screen. A minute had already passed he needed to think but Cipher was distracting him. “Uh, what crazy thing do you want anyway? To eat my soul? Rip out my teeth? Are you gonna replace my eyes with baby heads or something?” He stammered out.

 

Bill rolled his eye at the pre-teen’s dramatics. “ **_Yeesh kid. RELAX. All I want is a PUPPET!_ **”

 

More red flags popped up in Dipper’s head. “A puppet? What are you playing at?”

 

Bill pokes at one of the puppets. “ **_Everyone loves puppets. And it looks to me that you’ve got a surplus._ **”

 

Dipper shook his head. “I don’t know man. Mabel worked really hard on these.” His anger for his twin boiled up again but he pushed it away.

 

“ **_Seems to me one little puppet is a small price to pay to learn the SECRETS OF THE UNIVERSE._ ** ” Bill floats closer to Dipper. “ **_Besides, what’s your sister done for you, lately?_ ** ” Dipper’s mind started playing over every time his twin made him put her wants before his. “ **_How many times have you sacrificed for her, Huh? And when has she ever returned the favour?_ ** ” All the hurt and pain his twin had caused over their lifetime bubbled back up. He looked out the window to see his twin working on those stupid puppets. His eyes glance over to the laptop and he had seconds left. He had to think. Was Bill the only way to unlock it? “ **_Tick tock, KID._ ** **”** Bill reaches out with his hand as it is encased in fire. Dipper stared at the hand in front of him. He needed to make a decision now. His sister didn’t care about him. Bill was the only one that had been trying to hel-

 

“ _Failed to enter correct password. System has begone deletion._ ” The computer spoke out.

 

“No.” Dipper staired at the screen quitely at the screen. He looked away and sat on the ground. Tears pooled in the pre-teen’s eyes. Pulling his knees to his chest he compleatly broke down.

 

Bill looked at the human, he was going to possess the human and destroy that dammed journal but now he had a different idea. The boy was broken and with the right pushes the boy would be a good tool to the demon. All he had to do was keep the wounds opens.

 

“ **_Jeez, Pinetree that stupid hunk of metal wouldn’t have lead you anywhere._ **” The demon lied.

 

Dipper looked up rubbing his eyes. “What are you still doing here Bill? You can’t help me with the laptop.”

 

Bill floated down to be in front of the human. “ **_I like ya’ kid, and right now you need a friend._ **”

 

“Yeah friends, like they did me any good.” Dipper dryly stated. Bill used a bit of magic to make all of Dipper’s   feelings about others stronger.

 

“ **_Hey. So what if they they hurt you. Repeatedly._ ** " Bill rubbed salt in the wounds. " **_But that cause they didn't make a true bond with you. Hell even that so called twin bond you meat sacks tall about is weak._ **"

 

Dipper scrunched his brows on what Bill said. "What is a true bond then?"

 

" **_I'm glad you asked PINETREE. A true bond is when a pair bind their magic together. It can only be broken when one of them dies._ **"

 

"Whats the point of that?"

 

Bill's eye turned up almost like a smile. " **_A true bond pair can't hurt each other. They work together no matter what._ **" He twisted the facts of the a true bond. The magically stronger member has more control over the other the weaker one.

 

Dipper was quite for a long moment. "Why are you telling me this?"

 

" **_I like ya. And I have an offer for you, Pinetree._ **"

 

"What you want a puppet-" The human gestured at the sock puppets that his sister made. "Take one. I don't care anymore."

 

" ** _Thanks Pinetree!_** " Bill picked up a random puppet and teleported away. He didnt need the puppet anymore. " ** _But my offer is something else._** **_Its not a deal. Well not in the same way I offered earlier. This is a companionship. I have been alone in the mindscape for long stretches between summons._** "

 

"Okay but why are you here with me I never summoned you."

 

Bill chuckled. " **_It's cause of your interference with my deal with Gidion. You entered Stan's mind and that left an opening for me to reach out to you._ **"

 

"Oh."

 

" **_Kid I offer you access to all information I have. Might I add I know, LOTS OF THINGS, in return we make a true bond so by the end of this month when that opening closes I'm not alone again._ **"

 

Dipper worried his lips. "But why me? You could be talking to Mabel or Soos."

 

Bill snorted at that comment. " **_Pinetree, Question mark and I would never get along, and Shooting star is a narcissist. The only reason she has friends is she can fake caring._ ** " Bill cupped the human's face. " **_But you are intelligent, interesting, and inquisitive. All things I like._ **"

 

"Really?"

 

" **_Really. So what do you say?_ **"

 

Dipper thought it over. Bill just wanted a friend and honestly with how things had been going thats all Dipper wanted. "Okay."

 

" **_Great._ ** " Bill wrapped his arm around the human. " **_Give me your hands._ ** " Dipper reached out his hands and the demon took them. " **_Now will your magic towards me._ **" With a bit of help from Bill a yellow static like magic jumped around the human's hands. Bill's own magic soon came to life in blue flames. The magic moved together and turned green. Once the magic subsided Dipper pulled his hands away and looked them over.

 

"That was cool!" He was able to resummon his magic and the electricity danced along his skin.

 

" **_Now to make sure it worked._ ** " Bill snapped his fingures and the colour returned to the world around them. " **_Can you still see me Pinetree?_ **"

 

Dipper nodded. "So your out of the mindscape now."

 

With a laugh Bill responded. " **_I WISH! You can now see into the mindscape._ **"

 

"Thats amazing!" Dipper smiled his anger from earlier faded slightly.

 

"Dipper! I'm boring the journal as a prop." Mabel called from the main floor. A sour look formed on Dipper's face. "Im going to take your lack of an answer to mean your okay with it." The front door slammed shut.

 

The pre-teen walked into his shared bedroom and crawled into his bed. “Hey, Bill I need to sleep.”

 

Bill floated down and sat next to the human. “ **_Sleep well Pinetree!_ **”

 

“Thanks.” Dipper curled up and fell into sleep. Bill’s eye crinkled upwards again once the human was fully asleep. This plan would turn out better than his original plan. He pushed into the mind of his human and started a slow domino effect. He set things up for Dipper to push away his family due to little things, and the bigger things will break his ideas of others. When the right events happen Bill will use the right words and Dipper will fall fully under his control. He couldn’t wait till Stanford saw what he had down to his family.

  



	2. Days pass by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's new plan takes effect over Dipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos, comments, and bookmarks!!!  
> Hope you injoy!!

Dipper walked down the stairs holding on to the useless laptop. The bags that had formed over the last few days had started to fade away. His new friend Bill floated next to him. 

 

"Morning bro-bro! Did you sleep well? You missed the best show last night." Mabel beamed at him as he entered the kitchen. She had a bowl filled with discount sugar cereal and milk she stuffed a spoon full in her mouth. "So after breakfast I can help you with the laptop." She spoke after swallowing the bite. 

 

"Don't bother." Dipper moved towards the trash can and dropped the empty laptop in it.

 

"Dipper? What happened? Whatever it is we can fix it." His twin was being her annoying optimistic self. 

 

" **_Jeez Shooting star is annoying_ ** ," Bill commented. 

 

Dipper ignored the demon due to not wanting to look crazy and turned to his twin. "It can't be fixed I entered in to many wrong passwords everything is gone." 

 

"Well maybe it’s not really gone. What if there's something in the-"

 

Dipper cut off his twin. "Its. Gone. Mabel. My only lead on the author and you promised to help me but no. Some creep caught your eye and then I didn't matter." He snapped at his sister, with a turn he left the kitchen not wanting to hear his sister anymore and stormed out of the shack into the woods. Bill kept his excitement hidden as long as he played this right his he couldn't be defeated. 

 

Dipper stopped once he was deep within the forest and sat down under tree. He pulled out journal number 3 from inside his vest and glared at the cover for a good minute. He tore his eyes away and looked up at Bill. "Bill do you know who the author is?" He held up the journal to show to the demon. 

 

Bill snorted. " **_Oh course I do Pinetree._ ** " 

 

Dipper's eyes lit up. He lost all of his leads but he had the most important information in front of him. "Really? Tell me."

 

" **_Sure about this Pinetree. I don't want to ruin your fun of figuring it out your own_ ** ." If the demon could he would be smiling. It took no time for the kid to look to him for information. Now he had to word everything just right.

 

Dipper scrunched up his nose. "Mabel destroyed my last lead."

 

" **_True she did make a mess of that didn't she._ ** " Dipper nodded in response. " **_Alright. The author is the original Stanford Pines._ ** " 

 

He almost laughed when he saw the confusion on the boy's face. "Gruncle Stan is the author?" That question did cause the demon to laugh.

 

" **_Nightmares no. The Stan you know is a fake. Name Stanley Pines. Stanford is his twin brother_ ** ."

 

"So Stan lied. But why?"

 

" **_Fez sent his own twin to his doom._ ** "

 

Dipper bit his lips and looked away. "Why would he do that?" 

 

" **_Let me explain. See Fordsy is a know it all idiot that wanted nothing to do with twin after his 'perpetual motion' machine, which is impossible by the way, stopped moving."_ **

 

"So this Stanford is an idiot. How could have written the journals then." 

 

" **_Oh he was stupid but also smart, enough. After he was done school he came here and after the first journal was completed he summoned me by accident and we made a deal. I would give him information and he would help me._ ** "

 

"So what did you want help with?" 

 

" **_I wanted to be able to leave the mindscape and help my friends in a dying dimension_ ** ." 

 

"Really? There are other dimensions beyond our own! How many are there? Are they like the parallel dimensions theory or are there more than that?"

 

Bill cupped Dipper's face giggling at the boys excitement. " **_There are an infinite amount of dimensions. But we'll get to that later, or do you not want to know more about Stanford?_ ** "

 

"No I do. I just. Im sorry, I got excited." Dipper rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

 

" **_Never say sorry about wanting to learn._ ** " Bill became serious and let go of the human’s face. Dipper nodded and the demon continued on. " **_So I helped him build a portal that would open up spacetime. But as we got closer to finishing it he lost his mind. He drove his partner insane and then turned around and blamed his problems on me. After that he broke off our deal and hid the journals. He tried to get Stanley to leave with the first one but that ended in Sixer being thrown into the portal. Stan has spent 30 years trying to get the ungrateful bastard back._ ** " 

 

"Why would he go mad?" 

 

" **_Wanted to get rid of anyone that might take credit from himself. Shooting star is a narcissist but Sixer is the king of narcissist he can barely fake being anything else._ ** " 

 

Dipper rubbed his arm. "So why did Stanley take on Stanford's name?"

 

Bill shrugged. " **_Guy didn't want to be a nobody. He had thought his twin was somebody but he was wrong._ ** "

 

Dipper sighed. "So I'm part of a family of liars and narcissists. The worst family ever." He pulled his knees up and hugged them. He always knew there was something wrong with his family he just always tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. But after hearing this it just confirmed his thoughts.

 

" **_Hey there's one person in your family that's not all bad._ ** " Bill wrapped his arm around Dipper's shoulder.

 

"Who?" Dipper looked at the demon confused. 

 

" **_You!_ ** " 

 

Dipper softly laughed, but his face turned sour. "But how do you know I wont do what Stanford did to you?"

 

" ** _True bond Pinetree._** **_We will always have each other._** " 

 

Dipper smiled and pulled the demon into a hug. "Thanks Bill." He pulled away and looked at the journal. "I guess with you I don't need this anymore."

 

" **_Hell no. I'm a better source of information then sixer was._ ** " 

 

"You really are." He stuck it back into his vest pocket. When he got back he would put it away and be done with it. . 

 

“ **_Wanna see something cool?_ ** ”

 

Dipper smiled brightly at Bill. “Sure!” Bill held out his hand for the human and helped him up. He was lead deeper in the forest by the demon.

 

\--------

 

Dipper was looking over his personal journal, he had started it after sticking journal 3 on a bookshelf in his room. He had filled it with the adventures he had been having with Bill. He didn’t need the journal but he liked keeping it. He spent most of his time now away from the shack. Mabel constantly annoyed him by trying to make it up to him. He didn’t want to be around Stanley after finding out the truth and what he had been doing. Bill had told him that the rebuilt portal would be unstable and could cause all lot of problems, though it did have a chance of helping the demon too. 

 

“Dipper!” Mabel burst into their shared room. Dipper looked at his sister with a confused face. “We need to help Soos!”

“Why?” Dipper had that bubbling feeling of anger at his twin, pushed it down to deal with later.

 

Mabel smiled and jumped on to his bed beaming. “Soos needs to find a girlfriend, and I said we would help him!” She was worried about her brother. He had been avoiding her since the laptop incident, but this would fix everything. They would help Soos and then Dipper would remember how great they-

 

“No. I have stuff to do today.” Dipper interrupted his twin’s thoughts. He had no want to be with his sister and even though Soos was a friend this was not something he was in anyway good with. 

 

Mabel’s smile faded. “Oh.” She looked away from her brother and chewed her lip. “Well if I help you with that then it could go by faster and we then could help-”

 

“Mabel I’m not helping you find Soos a girlfriend. I’m the worst person for that. Just keep me out of this.” Dipper said his eyes cold. He got up and made his way to the door. Bill would be waiting for him at the edge of the forest. The demon had gone off to find something before taking Dipper to see it. “Just go help Soos on your own.” He said as he left. 

 

He never heard the okay from his sister or see the tears that formed in her eyes. 

 

\------

  
  


“ **_PINETREE!_ ** ” Bill yelled in excitement at seeing the human walk into the forest. Dipper had been spending all his free time in the forest with Bill since his twin tried to get him to help with Soos’s love life. 

 

“Afternoon Bill.” The boy smiled brightly. He was glad to be out of the shack, his great uncle had made him work that morning in the gift shop. “Whats todays plan?” His demon friend had been showing Dipper a bunch of stuff that was in the forest that Stanford never knew about or wasn’t in the third journal. 

 

“ **_A group of people in town have been trying to grab ya,_ ** ” Bill explained. “ **_They call themselves the SOCIETY OF THE BLIND EYE. They have something that can erase memories and they use the stupid thing to make people forget about the supernatural._ ** ”

 

Dipper’s brow furrowed. “Why would they be after me? And why make people forget about the supernatural?” 

 

Bill floated next to the human. “ **_Great questions! They were formed by Fordsy’s old partner that went crazy cause he wanted to forget about Ford and the world he was dragged into, and wanted everyone else not to have to deal with the fear he had._ ** ” Bill wrapped his arm around Dipper’s shoulders and poked him in the cheek. “ **_And the reason their after you is cause you know a lot of the supernatural and they need you to forget._ ** ” 

 

“So what's the plan?” Dipper asked and smiled when Bill’s eye crinkled up into a the closest to a smile the mouthless demon could get. 

 

Dipper and Bill planned out how they would deal with the society of the blind eye. They would sneak into their base and erase the memories of the members and then take the memory gun. In the end, the plan wasn’t executed as smoothly as they would have liked. Dipper almost had to break the gun right there to stop the group of deranged adults from attacking him but was able to successfully wipe the society for the members' minds. The memory gun, in the end, was hidden under the boy's bed. 

 

“ **_Good job Pinetree._ ** ” Bill chirped. The boy nodded and smiled. He didn’t want to wake his sleeping sister. The only reason Bill had gotten Dipper to take down the society was for the teen to see that Bill had his safety in mind. Just another step in his plan. The demon sang a magic-laced song as Dipper joined dreamland. 

 

\---------

 

Dipper laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He had spent the day in the future dealing with Blenden and his stupid revenge. Bill had freaked out about how Dipper was and that Timebaby had no right to do what he had done. Dipper was scared out of his mind when he had walked into the future and Bill wasn’t there. Ever since dealing with the Society of the blind eye Bill was always with Dipper. So being forced to work with his sister again was annoying. Once they were safe and back in their own time they ended up fighting. Blaming each other for what happened. 

 

“Sorry I could get you that wish,” Dipper spoke softly. When he had found out that they got a time wish he had wanted to give it to Bill to save his friends, but Mabel had taken it and given it to Soos. The man had wished for an infinite slice of pizza. How stupid can you get?

 

“ **_Hey Pinetree its okay. I’m just glad your back safe in sound._ ** ” Bill patted Dipper’s head.  “ **_I’ll figure something out to get everyone out._ ** ”

 

Dipper gave a weak smile to the demon. “If you need help I will help you.” 

 

“ **_Thank you Sapling. Now it’s time for you to sleep._ ** ” Bill started singing after Dipper nodded. The demon had been singing Dipper to sleep for a while now. The magic-laced songs were to slowly change the human’s mind to what the demon needed. His attachments to others were on a thin rope. Bill continued to sing long after the teen was asleep letting the magic sink deep into the boy's subconscious.

 

\---------

 

Dipper sat outside writing in his journal hearing Mabel and Gruncle Stan play with fireworks. The day before his sister had gone to the Northwest mansion and helped them with a ghost problem. Lately, she had been trying to get Dipper on adventures with her by reading through the journal to find anything that might help. In the process she was helping the townsfolk with any supernatural problems they might have. Dipper on the other hand had spent his time in the forest exploring everything with Bill and learning magic. 

 

" **_Wrong symbol Pinetree. Its more curved here._ ** " Bill piped up pointing out what was wrong.

 

"Oh okay thanks." Scratching out the wrong symbol and started working on the right one. Bill was right now teaching him ruins. They continued on like this till Mabel came bursting out of the shack and grabbed the hose. Little fires were all over the front yard. She ran and started putting them out.

 

"Hey kid." Stan spoke from the door frame. Dipper closed his journal and put it away in his vest pocket. 

 

"Hey." 

 

"Why didn't ya wanna join us?" Stan walked fully out of the house. 

 

"Wanted to read." Dipper looked at Bill mentally asking the demon for a way out. 

 

" **_Fez needs to mind his own business. Especially with the portal opening later._ ** " Bill commented. Dipper gave a somewhat freaked look. " **_Head inside and we can talk._ ** " Dipper got up and started moving inside. 

 

"Wait Dipper." The teen looked at the old man. "I was thinking I would take you and Mabel out for pancakes for lunch." 

 

"Whatever." Dipper headed into the house and towards the kitchen. "So Stan's opening the portal today."

 

" **_Yup. There was a huge gravitational distortion last night. Watched ya float out of bed._ ** " Bill explained as he settled down on Dipper's hat.

 

"Is it still going to be unstable?" The teen pulled a pit cola out of the fridge and opened it. 

 

**_"It will hold long enough for Sixer to get through but will self-implode with a large blast of energy before anything else. Maybe._ ** " 

 

"And maybe means?" 

 

" **_That it won't and what ever dimension Sixer's in will try meld with this one. But that is a low low chance._ ** "

 

Dipper took another drink. "So should we stop it or let Ford through?" 

 

" **_Well I wouldn't like Ford to come back but the energy that will be released that I would need to collect and than can use to bring my friends through._ ** " 

 

"I guess we let it open then." Dipper sighed.

 

" **_Yup but it would be best if we're-_ ** "

 

"Get on the ground now!" A yell came from outside. "Anyone inside the house come out with your hands in the air." 

 

" **_Stanley you idiot you attracted the attention of the government._ ** " Bill seethed.

 

Dipper had dropped his drink at the yelling and was now shaking. "Bill what do I do?" 

 

" **_Go out there. We won't be able to find a hiding spot fast enough._ ** " Bill floated off Dipper's hat.

 

"But the portal."

 

Bill turned to his human. " **_We'll come back._ ** " Dipper nodded and headed out of the house. He was then forcibly put into a van Bill yelling at them in the mindscape about touching him. Mabel had her knees to her chest. 

 

"Dipper!" She gave him a watery smile. "They took gruncle Stan and said he's a bad person. We need to prove Stan is innocent." 

 

Dipper looked at her and almost wanted to tell her she was wrong but then if he worked with Mabel they could get back to the shack a lot easier then on his own. "Okay." His sister beamed at him. An agent got in and told the pair that he was taking them home. It didn't take long for them to get out of the vehicle by getting a logging truck to slam into the SUV they were in. 

 

" **_Shooting star knows that could have killed ya right?_ ** " Bill asked as they made their way back. Dipper just shook his head in response. 

 

Once they got in, via grappling hook,Mabel ran to Stan's office leaving Dipper alone. "Where's the portal?" 

 

" ** _In_** **_the basement. We have to go get the code though for the vending machine._** "

 

"Why?"

 

**_"Its a door. I don't know it cause fez hid it._ ** " Dipper nodded in understanding and went after his twin if it was anywhere it be in the office. 

 

"Dipper there you are! I found the security tapes." Mabel smiled at her twin. She popped the tape in and started skipping through it. Dipper paid little mind to his twin and started looking for anything that might have the pin code. 

 

" _ Hot Belgian waffles! Wait. No ones here I can swear for real holy-"  _ Stan's voice came out of the tv. Dipper looked over to see it paused with his uncle yelling and a large barrel on his foot. 

 

" **_He really wouldn't swear around yeah huh. Well I say fuck that stupid bullshit._ ** " Dipper snorted at Bill comment but quickly started coughing to cover it from his sister. She was now sitting on her knees looking at the screen in disbelief. He noticed the box under the tv and gestured to it. " **_I would say the old man keeps it in there._ ** " 

 

Dipper walked over and pulled out the box. "What are you doing?" His actions pulled Mabel out of shock. 

 

"Well there has to be something useful in here." Dipper replied as he dumped the contents on the floor. Dozens of fake IDs, newspaper clippings, and random pieces of paper. Mabel looked over the IDs in silence. Dipper kept picking up the random pieces of paper and tried to see if there was anything. 

 

"Is Gruncle Stan even our Gruncle?" Mabel asked but was ignored by her twin. Dipper picked up a piece of paper with a two by four grid with nothing in the blank spots. 

 

Dipper got up and left the office. " **_I bet you'll need a black light."_ **

 

"That's what I thought." Dipper walked up stairs to his room. 

 

" **_Great minds think alike!_ ** "

 

"Dipper where are you going?" Mabel called out to her twin. Ignoring his twin Dipper went into their shared room and spotted the blacklight out next to Mabel's bed. Shining the light on the paper showed the code. 

 

" **_A,1, B, C, 3. Really Fez. Oh grab the memory gun._ ** " Dipper nodded and started digging under his bed. 

 

"Dipper what are you doing?" Mabel had come in to see his twin under his bed. Continuing to ignore his twin he grabbed the gun and slipped it into his vest pocket.

 

"We need to get to the gift shop." He looked at his twin. She nodded and they head down. 

 

"Soos! What are you doing here?" Mabel ran over to their older friend.

 

"Mister Pines told me to watch the vending machine with my life." The man proclaimed proudly. 

 

Dipper started making his way towards the machine but stopped at Bill's voice. " **_Hold on Pinetree. The gravity is about to shift. Use that to get past question mark._ ** " The boy nodded and waited. Once his feet stopped touch the ground he kicked of the wall towards Soos and used the large man as mid air push off towards the machine. Ignoring the protests he pushed in the code as gravity returned to normal. The secret door opened up.

 

"Woh dudes this is like a movie," Soos said as he got up. 

 

"Whats down there?" Mabel had walked closer. "Wait Dipper where are you going?" She grabbed Dipper's arm before he could go any further. 

 

"To check it out." He pulled his arm away. How had Mabel gotten so annoying lately, maybe it was because he finally had a friend he didn't have to share with her. His mind slightly wandered off as he head down into the basement. He heard the others follow him. 

 

After leaving the elevator Mabel and Soos started to freak out. Dipper on the other hand continued on into the portal room as his sister looked over all three journals. "So this is it."

 

" **_Yup. But its crude as hell now. Fez pulled out a lot of things. It will only open to were Sixer is._ ** " Bill explained floating up to it. 

 

"Dipper we need to figure out how to shut this thing down it could destroy the world," Mabel called at her brother. 

 

" **_Must have been a secret bullshit warning._ ** " 

 

"I bet it's there to scare people off," Dipper responded. 

 

Mabel stared at her brother in disbelief. He had changed over the last few weeks. He avoided her all the time. He never looked at the journal anymore. She shook her head they needed to shut this thing down. She looked around and spotted a control panel with three keys. "Soos!" She called the older man and pointed at the console. The pair turned the three keys.

 

A poll with a button came up from the ground in front of Dipper. " **_Shit. They're trying to shut it down._ ** "

 

Dipper walked up to the button and looked at.

 

"Dipper press it," Mabel called out as she ran over.

 

"NO!" Everyone stopped and turned to see Stan standing in the entrance of the portal. "Please don't press that button." 

 

"Dipper press it," Mabel yelled to her twin. Dipper glared at both of them and then looked at Bill.

 

" ** _The risk of it causing problems is now less than one percent._** **_Also, gravity shift Pinetree._ ** " Dipper grabbed hold of the poll before the gravity that was holding him down vanished. 

 

"Dipper please dont press it you have to trust me. I will explain everything but you can't press it." Stan yelled out trying to get closer to the boy. Mabel kicked off the wall at Stan. 

 

"You lied to us! Why should we trust you?" She cried as she grabbed hold of the old man. Soos followed suit and grabbed hold of Stan.

 

"Soos what are you doing?" 

 

"I have a new mission mister Pines protecting these kids." 

 

Dipper turned to look at Bill, no longer giving the others any mind. "This going to end anytime soon?"

 

" **_Not till it opens_ ** " Bill floated closer to Dipper and cuppes the human's face blocking out his family. " **_Don't worry I will be right here okay._ ** "

 

"Yeah." Dipper smiled at his friend. Not taking his eyes off the demon till Bill covered his eyes as a bright white light filled the room. He heard screaming but paid it no mind. It seemed like forever till Bill removed his hand. Dipper was on the ground now and let go of the poll and turned to see the portal open and a man walk through. Stanford. He pulled off the face covering showing off his face. So similar to his twin's. 

 

"Brother!" Stan yelled and ran up to his twin but was punched. 

 

They started to fight. Dipper ignored them as his sister got in there to cool them down and understand.

 

" **_We need to use the gun soon._ ** " Dipper nodded and followed Bill into the control room. Bill told Dipper how to alter the memory gun so it could be hooked up to the hidden tower above ground. It took sometime. No one came to see if he was okay. All were enthralled by the story of Stanley and Stanford. By the time he was done loud banging came from upstairs. 

 

"What was that?" Ford's voice called out.

 

"That's probably the government agents," Stan responded.

 

Dipper shook his head and started inputting  _ gravity falls _ . "Dipper what are you doing?" Stan asked as they entered the room. 

 

"Get down." He warned and lifted up the memory gun. Ford's eyes widened at seeing the gun but did as he was told. Dipper pulled the trigger and a blast of energy shot out upstairs. 

 

Ford was the first to leave the basement, rushing up to deal with the now confused men. 

 

"Kid how did you do this?" Stan asked. Dipper shrugged not wanting to explain as he took apart the alterations.

 

"I'll explain later just go upstairs." He responded without looking away from his work. 

 

"Whatever. Don't break anything." Stan said as he left with Soos. Then only Mabel and Dipper were left. 

 

It was a lot easier to pull the contraption apart then it was together. He felt Mabel's eyes on the back of his head. "What?"

 

"Dipper is everything alright?" Mabel came a bit closer. 

 

Dipper shot a look at Bill which caused the demon to laugh. "Everything is fine. Long day. Founding out our family is trash is also a bounce." Though there was nothing new to him that was said between the two uncles. 

 

"Hey its not that bad. Everyone makes mistakes." Mabel tried to put a cheery spin on things.

 

"Just they don't learn," Dipper muttered causing the demon to laugh even harder. A small formed on his face for getting his friend to laugh so hard. 

 

"What was that?"

 

"Just go upstairs I need to finish this." Dipper waved off his twin without looking at her.

 

"Okay but be quick." He listened to her leave and let out a sigh. 

 

" **_Jeez she's annoying._ ** " Bill chirped.

 

Dipper looked at the his work and sighed. "How long would it take you to gather all the energy you need?”

 

“ **_Hmmm. It would take a quite few years, and I won't be able start for a while._ ** ” Bill explained.

 

“Why would you have to wait?” Dipper looked at Bill.

 

“ **_Cause I’m with you Pinetree!_ ** ” Bill was giddy at the worried look the human gave him. Things were preggsing a little faster then he first thought but he didn’t mind. Seemed like the human responded well not only to Bill’s words and actions but his magic. He could sense that his magic had slithered into almost every nook and cranny of the boy’s mind. 

 

“What if I helped you?”

 

“ **_Less time. But you won't be able to help much well your in the forced education system._ ** ”

 

Dipper started chewing his lip mind running faster then he liked at the moment. “What if I wasn’t in school?”

 

“ **_I don’t think your parents would let ya.”_ **

 

“They won't be a problem if I don’t go back at the end of the summer.” Dipper chewed his lip more trying to think of what to say next.

 

" **_Pinetree?_ ** " Bill was at eye level now, he reached out and rubbed away a tear from Dipper's face that the boy didn't know had formed.

 

"I'm sorry. It's just I've had so much fun with you that I don't want to go to life before we made our bond." He rubbed at his face trying to get rid of the tears. "Your my first friend that Mabel doesn't try and take from me. Back home it's just me most of the time. I'm seen a freak for liking mysteries, paranormal, and my stupid birthmark." 

 

" ** _Pinetree what they see as being a freak are things I like about you._** **_I can also teach you more than any human can. If you really want to not go back I can help you but whatever you choose you have to stick to it._** ” Bill already new the human’s choice his mind had been made up already he just wanted to hear him say it. 

 

Dipper rubbed the remaining tears away and smiled up at Bill. “I don’t want to go back. I want to help you too whatever it takes.” 

 

“ **_Great!_ ** ” 

 

\------

 

Dipper looked over his bag of supplies, today was the day he would leave. It had taken the rest of the summer to get everything he would need. It had been slow mostly due to needing to learn some new magic and taking enough money without Stan noticing. Mabel had left him alone most of the time spending time with her friends. Sometimes she would try to get him to join her on something or another but he never did. The most annoying part of the later half of summer was Stanford, or Ford as he like to be called, he was a know it all. He acted like he was the only one that knew the answers and kept trying to get close to the boy after seeing what he was able to do with the memory gun. Dipper had no interest in any of it. Bill was always with him and help him deal with his abnoxois family. 

 

“ **_Pinetree almost ready? Our window to leave is about to start._ ** ” Bill was looking out the window watching the boy’s family get ready to go into to town to get supplies for a party they were having. 

 

“Almost,” Dipper responded well he put the last few things in his bag. Inside was packed with items more then what the backpack could normally hold but Dipper and Bill had enchanted it to hold more and weight less. Zipping it up the boy slipped the bag on his back. He pulled of the trucker hat with the blue pinetree and placed it on the bed. Though Bill wanted him to keep it Dipper had convinced the demon that it would make it easier to find him. 

 

“ **_And there gone._ ** ” Dipper nodded and made his way downstairs and out the back door towards the trees. Once past the tree line he looked back one more time at his summer home. 

 

“Lets go Bill.” Dipper turned away and followed the demon into the forest leaving his family and twins sister behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> So this chapter is so long, I was planning on ending it sooner but it felt incomplete. 
> 
> I might do a side one-shot of how Mabel was affected by Dipper's disappearance but if I do it won't be for a while.
> 
> Also recently re-joined tumblr after leaving a year ago. garboshipper.tumblr.com it's just going to be fan stuff that I like and ideas for fanfics I have. 
> 
> Lastly, I am looking for a beta reader. I have dyslexia and Grammarly can only fix so much for free if you want to be a beta just message me on tumblr.


End file.
